Gasoline containers of innumerable types are well known in the art. These devices typically include a hollow body and some type of pouring spout or nozzle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,270 shows a container for gasoline or other liquids which includes a hollow body having an outwardly directed pouring spout. A main valve closes the outer end of the spout. The main valve is in the form of a conical plug having a smooth surface, whereby liquid is poured from the spout in a laminar, hollow cylindrical flow pattern thereby avoiding splashing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,574 illustrates an inexpensive portable dispensing container for liquid fuel. The container is molded of plastic and has a top fill opening and a top, diagonally molded into the container itself. The spout is slightly flexible. During use the tip of the spout is placed in a position in which it extends upwardly into the entrance end of a downwardly extending inlet to an automobile gas tank. The container is then rotated to dispense the gasoline. U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,994 shows a portable gasoline container which includes a mechanism for enabling a user to readily determine when the tank is full and when fluid flow from the portable container into the tank has stopped. The mechanism includes a window in a wall of the container and a deflector connected to the pour spout which extends into the interior of the container for directing air bubbles entering the container through the pour spout toward the window. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,608 discloses a transportable safety gasoline container suitable for use in the work place. The gasoline container has safety features that include an automatically venting pour spout, a protective skirt on top of the gasoline container to prevent damage to valves and fittings, and a pressure relief cap which satisfies the various regulations associated with using gasoline containers in the work place as well as for the transportation of such gasoline containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,955 shows a gasoline dispensing container with a safety feature for safely dispensing or drawing in volatile fluids such as gasoline. The device includes a flexible siphon hose for filling other containers or drawing in fluid from other containers. The fluid flow is controlled by the pressure applied to a flexible surface of the container. In the normal storage position, the container cannot leak fluid out of the siphon.